reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Back in That Hole, Partner
is a mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Marston approaches the Old Bacchus Place to find Seth Briars 'playing' poker with his friend, the newly undead Moses Forth. John declines the invitation to join the card game and begins questioning Seth about an explanation for the undead plague. Seth seems disinterested in the conversation and makes light of the situation, saying: "It ain't nothin'." When Marston mentions that the folk in Blackwater are blaming it on the glass eye he found, Seth becomes agitated and begins to damn the townsfolk for their opinion. Seth even decides that Marston has become a threat because he tries to coax the undead Moses into attacking John, albeit not very convincingly. When Marston continues to press him for an explanation, Seth suggests he travel to the three local cemeteries and burn the plague out at its source. Without much of an alternative, Marston sets off to do just that... Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Curious Tales from Blackwater, USA" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Speak to Seth Briars at The Old Bacchus Place. *Cleanse the Undead from the cemeteries at Coot's Chapel, Odd Fellow's Rest and Tumbleweed. *Return to The Old Bacchus Place and tell Seth the job has been completed. Mission Details After talking to the group of people, who end up being eaten/running away. Two U's will appear on your map. One is near Fort Mercer and the other near Thieves' Landing. Travel to Thieves' Landing and make that town safe before going though it and turning straight left. Keep going until you find the shack. Trivia *You can use the house at The Old Bacchus Place after speaking to Seth. *Seth swallows his glass eye when dancing, saying that was better and why he didn't think of that earlier. *Sometimes, when looting the corpses at the graveyards on the mission John says "Sorry for all the insults Seth" '', "Seth, I'm finally joining you.", "Seth, why do you enjoy this? or something of that form. He also says it throughout the rest of the game.'' *After the first cutscene, you can turn around and walk back to Seth and listen to him talk to Moses. *At the end of this mission when Seth is dancing with the undead it is impossible to shoot them but if you have some dynamite turn your back and throw it in the middle of the dance it will explode killing the zombies and possibly Seth. Also, if you run Seth over with a horse, he begins to attack you, and becomes and enemy, allowing you to attack him. *Even if you kill Seth after the mission, he still appears at the end of the game. *Seth seems to have a special relationship with the Undead as he can play cards with them and dance with them. Gallery 232423.jpg File:Rdr_get_back_hole02.jpg File:Rdr_get_back_hole04.jpg File:Rdr_undead_alma_horlick.jpg|Alma Horlick, the 'Boss' of the Coot's Chapel cemetery. File:Rdr_undead_peter_turner.jpg|Peter Turner, the 'Boss' of the Odd Fellow's Rest cemetery. File:Rdr_undead_jimmy_saint.jpg|Jimmy Saint, the 'Boss' of the Tumbleweed cemetery. File:Rdr_get_back_hole.jpg|Seth's glass eye is rumored to be the cause of the plague, and is possibly protecting him from it. File:Rdr_seth_moses_dancing.jpg Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission contributes to the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:Vuelve a ese agujero, socio Category:Undead Nightmare Missions